A Christmas Gift: Love
by Kahhh
Summary: Era noite de Natal. Em solo, todavia, convidados se reuniam alegremente no salão de festas do prédio Hokage.


**SINOPSE:**Era noite de Natal. Em solo, todavia, convidados se reuniam alegremente no salão de festas do prédio Hokage. Todos os presentes se encontravam acompanhados de seus pares; valsando, trocando juras de amor ou simplesmente apreciando a companhia um do outro. Esse, com certeza, não era o caso da jovem garota de longos cabelos róseos e olhos verdes que se encontrava sentada sozinha em uma das mesas do salão.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**A CHRISTIMAS GIF: LOVE**

* * *

Era noite de Natal. A lua, indefesa, estava praticamente coberta por uma gigantesca e densa nuvem, mais negra que o breu do céu noturno. Os ventos fortes abriam alas para a macabra tempestade que se formava. De vez em vez, o ofuscar de relâmpagos selvagens, seguidos do estrondo retumbante dos trovões.

Em solo, todavia, convidados se reuniam alegremente no salão de festas do prédio Hokage. Alheios àquele tempo tenebroso, pessoas comiam, bebiam e dançavam, todos usando belos trajes e máscaras das mais diversas formas e cores.

Como de costume num baile de máscaras, praticamente todos os presentes se encontravam acompanhados de seus pares; valsando, trocando juras de amor ou simplesmente apreciando a companhia um do outro. Esse, com certeza, não era o caso da jovem garota de longos cabelos róseos e olhos verdes que se encontrava sentada sozinha em uma das mesas do salão. Debruçando o queixo sob a palma de uma de suas mãos, observava, com um certo desdém, um casal de namorados.

Não iria negar...estava morrendo de ódio e inveja. Por que Sasuke tinha que convidar justo a porca da Ino? Oras...ela era muito mais bonita e interessante que aquela loira aguada! Era ela quem devia estar lá com o moreno! Com o estômago ardendo pelo nervoso, tragou de uma vez uma dose de sakê.

_ Kusô [1]!... – murmurou em tom de resmungo, enchendo novamente o copo.

Sentia-se só, mesmo estando no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, daqueles risinhos de alegria, gritinhos de histeria e burburinhos sem fim, o que, na verdade, deixava-a ainda mais irritada. Do que adiantava ter muitos amigos? Todos estavam agora muito ocupados com seus "namoradinhos".

_Hunf! – entediada, voltou seu olhar para a janela ao lado, apoiando o ombro no beiral de madeira.

Acompanhava, com os olhos, o movimento das folhas sendo levadas torrencialmente pelo vento forte, indo a alturas incríveis, que pareciam quase tocar as nuvens carregadas. De repente, em meio àquela penumbra toda, viu um ponto brilhante que se movia, iluminando a escuridão.

_Uma estrela cadente!... – sussurrou para si mesma; e com a inocência de uma criança, não hesitou em fazer um pedido – "Tudo o que eu quero de natal...é um amor verdadeiro!"

Ainda seguia o lastro da estrela com o olhar, quando percebeu uma movimentação na mesa em que Sasuke estava sentado. Virou-se a tempo de vê-lo se levantar e caminhar em direção ao toalete. Nossa! Tinha que ser um sinal! Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou uma decisão. Situações críticas exigem atitudes drásticas!

_"Vou beijar Sasuke! Hoje! De qualquer jeito!" – pensou; determinada, contornando a mesa para, de fininho e sem ser vista, ir se esconder atrás da mureta que separava o banheiro feminino do masculino.

Ficou lá, à espreita do momento mais oportuno. Ouviu a voz de Sasuke conversando com um outro garoto... Gaara. Sasuke? Conversando com Gaara? É...ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer... "**o natal realmente muda as pessoas**". Disfarçadamente, espiou por trás do muro, vendo Ino sentada à mesa, conversando animadamente com TenTen.

_"Perfeito! Ela vai ver o espetáculo de primeira fila! Shanaroooo! Engole essa agora, Ino-porca!" – imaginava mentalmente a cara com que a amiga ficaria diante da cena, porém foi acordada pelo aproximar da voz de Sasuke que ficava mais intensa e o som das pisadas firmes cada vez mais próximas.

Habilmente esgueirada na parede, Sakura observava atentamente o chão, e logo avistou uma sombra. Assim como o planejado...

_"Te peguei, Sasuke-kun!"

De olhos cerrados, Sakura empurrou, com força, o moço contra a parede, colando seu corpo no dele, sentindo-lhe o calor e os músculos talhados. Segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, cravou seus lábios nos dele numa atitude voraz e necessitada, forçando passagem para sua língua, que não demorou a encontrar a dele.

Orgulhosa, sentiu-lhe, mesmo que timidamente, retribuir a lascividade daquele beijo, movendo sua língua junto à dela, grudando as mãos quentes e ásperas em sua cintura, mantendo-a junto de si.

Oh, sim! Como sempre soube, ela o amava! Era ele o amor de sua vida! Ela tinha certeza! Aquela sensação era sublime! Ele superara, em muito, suas expectativas. O toque doce e ao mesmo tempo intenso. O gosto envolvente da boca dele...no início, morangos com champanhe e no fim, uma doçura louca de mel.

Os lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, tornando o aprofundamento do beijo, inevitável. Pareciam não estar cientes do belo show que davam bem no meio do salão, onde agora só se ouvia o barulho dos trovões e o assoviar do vento frio, que não parecia incomodar nem um pouco o fogo dos jovens apaixonados, ardente em chamas.

_Por Kami-sama [2]! – exclamou a loira, levando as mãos à frente da boca

– O que é isso?

_Qual o problema, Temari? Vai me dizer que tá com ciúmes? – disse Shikamaru, com a voz suave e calma, parecia ser o único do salão que não estava surpreso com o ocorrido.

_ Não, não é isso! Mas...

_Por acaso existe pessoa melhor? – interrompeu, levando suas mãos às maçãs avermelhadas de Temari, forçando-a a encará-lo – Deixa ele...é Natal. Duvido que ele ganhe um presente melhor! – finalizou, sorrindo para a Sabaku.

_É...talvez você tenha razão... – retribuiu o sorriso, corando levemente, a expressão em seus olhos parecida com a de um gatinho manhoso.

_ Eu sempre tenho... – rebateu, com cara de esnobe.

_ Bobinho! Hehehe – em meio a gracejos, tocou de leve os lábios dele com os dela.

Sakura não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Parecia ter viciado no gosto daqueles lábios quentes e macios. Porém, a falta de ar falou mais alto e, sentindo o pulmão contrair, separaram-se, ofegantes.

Ainda extasiada com o calor latente que lhe corria o corpo e as borboletas que se debatiam violentamente contra as paredes de seu estômago, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi olhar para sua rival. Queria ver a cara de tacho dela! Saborear a vitória! Enfim diria o que esperara tanto pra falar!

_ "Você perdeu, Ino!" – tais palavras acabaram entaladas em sua garganta, fazendo-a tossir em seco ao se deparar com a imagem de Sasuke ao lado da florista, segurando-lhe pela cintura. Ambos ainda em choque com o que tinham acabado de ver.

Sentiu as pernas bambearem e o calor que sentia, desaparecer por completo. Sakura gelou da cabeça aos pés. Se Sasuke estava lá...então...quem ela beijou? Engoliu seco, tomando coragem para encarar a verdade, virando-se lentamente, receosa.

_ G-G-Ga...– sentiu a voz falhar diante da imagem refletida em suas esmeraldas – Gaara! G-Gomen nee [3]! Não era minha intenção! Juro! Eu queria beijar o Sasu...quer dizer...outra pessoa! Perdão! Oh, que vergonha! Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! – apressada, tropeçava nas palavras, revezando entre reverências de perdão e gestos confusos e mirabolantes com as mãos.

_ Anou...Sakura-chan, acalme-se! – um pouco rubro, segurou os ombros dela para que parasse de gesticular de forma desvairada – Não precisa se desculpar...er...acontece! – disse sem fitá-la e, encabulado, se misturou à multidão.

_ Mas, Gaara, eu... – optou por não terminar a frase, ao ver a figura do ruivo dissipar-se diante de sua mão estendida, como se algo dentro dela o quisesse parar.

Constrangida, percebeu que todos olhavam para ela.

_ Er...Feliz Natal, gente! – ergueu os braços, com um sorriso sem graça estampado na cara – Bom... hun...hã...se me dão licença, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro! – explicou, com o dedo indicador levantado e saiu correndo dali em seguida.

_ Sakura! Espe...! – Ino já se preparava para ir atrás da amiga, quando uma mão pesada pousou firme em seu ombro – Sasuke... – olhou confusa para o Uchiha que apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Sakura caminhava a passadas largas e rápidas. Sem cerimônias, irrompeu na sala Hokage e se jogou em cima do grande sofá vermelho com bordados dourados que ornamentava o quadrante esquerdo do ambiente.

_ Ahhhhhhhh! – suspirou enquanto se espreguiçava no estofado macio – Oh meu Deus...o que foi que eu fiz? – retorcia-se, tapando a face com ambas as mãos – Mas...aquele beijo...foi...tão bom... – suas mãos desceram de seu rosto a seus lábios, tocando-os levemente com os dedos, acabou por cerrar os olhos, relembrando o momento tão mágico que compartilhara com o ruivo

Mas afinal...ela não amava Sasuke? Ela não sabia mais nada! Seu cérebro confuso, parecia fazer sua mente girar...mas o coração...o coração ansiava por aquele calor...pelo gosto daquele beijo apaixonado...o coração ansiava bater por ele...por Gaara...

_ Gaara...onde será que você está agora?...

Quando deu conta de si, Sakura descia as escadas, rumo ao salão principal, onde ainda comemoravam-se as festividades. Olhou novamente o ambiente colorido e iluminado. Todos sorrindo e se divertindo. E ela lá...sozinha. Viu Sasuke e Ino aos beijos na multidão, trocando carinhos ternos e amorosos...

Algo havia mudado dentro dela. Por um momento, fechou os olhos, agradecendo a Deus por ter lhe livrado da burrada que esteve prestes a fazer. Com certeza iria se arrepender de ter beijado Sasuke. Se sentiu bem ao ver sua amiga feliz, sorrindo alegremente ao lado da pessoa que esta tanto amava.

Ela, por sua vez, nunca amara Sasuke...não no sentido de "homem", e sim como irmão e amigo...mas não podia se culpar...como seria capaz de descobrir isso antes de conhecer o que é realmente o verdadeiro amor? Chegou à conclusão de que ela havia enganado a si mesma durante todos esses anos. Sasuke era apenas um motivo a mais para a rivalidade que tinha com a amiga. Cismou em gostar dele porque Ino gostava dele...talvez por admirar tanto a loira, tenha pensado que o que era melhor para a florista fosse o melhor para ela também...mas que infantilidade...

_ "Como pude ser tão egoísta?...e ainda por cima...no Natal!" – recriminava-se mentalmente enquanto atravessava a porta que levava à saída do prédio – "Tá...eu já sei...estou apaixonada pelo Gaara. Mas, e agora? Vou atrás dele? Não...não tenho coragem...e depois de tudo isso...não...não vai dar certo...é melhor eu desistir..." – lágrimas brotavam dos olhos verdes dela – "É tarde demais..."

_ "**Nunca é tarde demais..."** – ouviu uma voz doce, mas firme, ecoando em sua mente

_ "Sakura..." - de imediato reconheceu o timbre da voz que lhe chamava, virando-se para fitar azuis com verdes.

_ Um pouco de privacidade nos pensamentos seria bom, pra variar, não acha...Ino? – abriu um sorriso irônico no canto direito dos lábios.

_ Háh! Acho que você já perdeu tempo demais com ironias pra cima de mim, Sakura. Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum... – disse calmamente, recostando-se no batente da porta.

_ Oras! - resmungou - "É! Quer saber? Não vou estragar a minha noite!" – determinou para si mesma, dando as costas para Ino e dirigindo-se ao portão de saída.

_ Ótimo! Eu no seu lugar faria a mesma coisa! – disse a loira, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Sempre notei o jeito diferente com que ele te olha, sempre observando seus movimentos. Um brilho especial no olhar...e aquela cara de bobo! hehehe

_ Do que você está falando? – perguntou indignada, virando sua face para encarar Ino.

_ Anda logo e vai atrás dele! – respondeu num tom meio irritado.

_ O quê? – redargüiu surpresa.

_ Sim...vá logo atrás de Gaara!

_ Hey! Eu não pensei isso!

_ O coração não pensa, Sakura... – finalizou a kunoichi, com um amável sorriso iluminando-lhe a face.

_ Ino... – seus olhos brilhavam, tomados de emoção – P-Perdão... – disse, cabisbaixa; as lágrimas ansiando por inundar as esmeraldas novamente – Naquela hora...era Sasuke quem eu pretendia... – sentiu a voz falhar, envergonhada – Eu..eu sinto muito...

_ Sakura! – irrompeu, interrompendo o discurso da rosada – Já lhe disse pra não perder tempo com besteiras...

_ ...mas Ino... – o olhar triste, um verde lânguido pelo peso do remorso.

_ Vá...e seja feliz! – ordenou a loira, colocando ambas as mãos na fina cintura e pendendo delicadamente a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, com um sorriso gracioso nos lábios e uma força intensa no olhar.

_ Hai! – sorriu. Os azuis de sua amiga lhe inundaram de confiança, assim como nos velhos tempos. Uma sensação tão boa e confortante no peito. Feliz e determinada, deu as costas para Ino, já se preparando para correr rumo ao portão de saída, quando, novamente, foi interrompida pela Yamanaka.

_ Neee...testa de marquise! – exclamou – Falta pouco para a meia noite...Não vai me desejar feliz Natal? – disse, estendendo os braços.

_ Feliz Natal, Ino-chan! – correu para dar um forte abraço em sua amiga. O coração...tanta coisa a se dizer...mas não tinha palavras...na verdade, palavras não eram necessárias.

_ Feliz Natal, Sakura! – devolveu o abraço com a mesma intensidade de sentimento. Emocionada ao ouvir seu nome seguido do sufixo, como nos velhos tempos – E boa sorte! – disse, separando-se do abraço, com as mãos firmes nos ombros da amiga, olhando-a nos olhos com cumplicidade. Em troca, recebeu um sorriso sincero, vendo, logo depois, Sakura sair correndo pelo portão até sumir de vista – "Seja feliz...Sakura."

Procurava o ruivo por todo o lugar, sem êxito. Seu coração falseava uma batida a cada tentativa frustrada. Procurava agora na varanda, em frente ao jardim que ficava nos fundos do prédio, quando foi surpreendida pela queda de energia, provavelmente provocada pela tempestade, que agora parecia se acalmar, cedendo espaço para alguns tímidos raios de luar, que era a única fonte de luz do local.

_ Kusô! Ainda está chovendo! – parou à beira da varanda, observando os respingos das gotas d'água que batiam violentamente contra o chão – Será que Gaara seria capaz de sair nessa chuva?

Sakura pôs uma das mãos para fora, para sentir a temperatura da água. Como estava fria! Ela que não ia sair debaixo daquele toró! Já estava prestes a se virar para ir procurar em outro lugar, quando foi empurrada pra fora da área coberta pelo telhado.

_ Mas quem...! – irritada e toda encharcada, virou-se para apreciar a próxima vítima de seu soco de chakra – Temari! – surpreendeu-se ao ver a Sabaku sorrindo-lhe – Não gostei da brincadeira sem graça! – disse bufando, e já ia retornar ao local onde estava, quando foi impedida pela kunoichi de Suna.

_ Hey, hey, hey! Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – indagou, segurando a rosada pelos ombros – Ele foi em direção ao lago, e vê se anda logo!

_ ... – Sakura percebeu um brilho gracioso no olhar de Temari. Apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo para ela. Retirou os sapatos de salto, e saiu correndo sob a chuva forte.

Sentiu suas lágrimas misturarem-se às gotas de chuva que escorriam por seu rosto quando chegou ao local e não o viu. Apenas o cenário triste de um lago. Entre ela e este, havia um banco virado de frente para as águas; normalmente usado para quem quisesse descansar num dia agradável de sol, apreciando a beleza do pequeno lago de águas cristalinas, onde jazia uma bela fonte.

Cabisbaixa, dirigiu-se ao local, pretendendo sentar naquele banco para chorar junto com o céu, porém, quando se aproximou um pouco mais, viu o ruivo deitado no banco, observando o tilintar da chuva contra o espelho d'água, com um olhar perdido. Uma de suas pernas dobradas verticalmente e a outra na horizontal, para caber deitado no pequeno banco. O rosto apoiado no antebraço direito, enquanto sua mão esquerda permanecia descansada sob seu tórax, segurando-lhe a máscara em que se via um rosto tão sério como o dele. Era negra e vermelha, da mesma cor de sua roupa, que também era adornada com enfeites dourados. Parecia um daqueles príncipes encantados saídos dos contos de fadas.

Por um momento hesitou, mas afinal...esteve procurando o Sabaku por toda a parte...arruinara o belo penteado enfeitado com uma tiara de rosas brancas e laços de fita dourada que sua mãe cuidadosamente havia lhe ajudado a arrumar para combinar com seu vestido de mangas largas e decote canoa, também em branco adornado com dourado que agora estava todo encharcado com a barra suja em marrom por causa da lama. Com certeza não iria desistir agora. Caminhou até ele o mais silencioso que pôde, mas de nada adiantou. Ele parecia sentir a presença dela!

_ Sakura... – a voz firme soou em meio ao barulho de água corrente – O que faz aqui?

_ Eu...estava te procurando... – respondeu num tom delicado, enquanto se aproximava. Notou que ele se pôs sentado ao ouvir os passos dela em sua direção – Queria falar com você...

_ Não há nada do que se falar. Por favor, saia. – disse frio, com o olhar ainda fixo no espelho d'água que se distorcia com os pingos violentos da chuva.

_ Gaara, desculpe...é tudo culpa minha...eu sei que é por minha causa que você está aqui sozinho, nessa chuva... – ponderou, sentando-se ao lado dele e levando uma de suas delicadas mãos ao rosto do jovem.

_ Não é culpa sua. – respondeu, segurando a mão que ansiava por lhe tocar, rejeitando a carícia e voltando seus olhos profundos para encará-la – Você apenas errou o alvo. Agora me deixe. Quero ficar sozinho – por fim, soltou a mão da garota, desviando novamente seu olhar para o horizonte.

_ Por favor, não diga isso! Gaara, eu vim aqui porque... – dizia nervosa, os punhos cerrados repousando sob o colo.

_ Porque se sentiu arrependida e veio aqui me pedir desculpas pela milésima vez, estou certo? – rebateu irritado, voltando a fitá-la. Em seu olhar, uma tristeza amarga e profunda.

Aquele sentimento impregnado no olhar opaco de Gaara apavorava Sakura. Doía-lhe o coração ver a pessoa que descobriu amar tanto, sofrer daquele jeito, e ainda por causa dela. No auge de seu desespero, Sakura enlaçou o pescoço de Gaara com um abraço forte, selando os lábios do ruivo num beijo tórrido de amor.

O Kazekage, mesmo confuso, não conseguiu deixar de corresponder à sinceridade que lhe invadia garganta abaixo. Sakura novamente se sentia nas nuvens, como da outra vez. Sorvia o mel de Gaara lentamente, buscando memorizar o gosto...o sabor dele para sempre. Apenas teve a certeza do que já sabia...era ele quem ela amava. Os lábios molhados se separaram com pesar, deixando uma sensação de "quero mais".

_ Por que...fez isso? – ainda atônito pelo beijo surpresa, Gaara tentava manter o tom de voz – Hunf...parece que você está é procurando alguém pra ocupar o lugar do Uchiha, já que ele estava aos beijos com outra.

_ G-Gaara... – uma expressão nada feliz desabrochou na face da flor de cerejeira.

_ Sinceramente, Sakura, o que você pensa que eu sou? Primeiro você me beija do nada e me pede mil desculpas dizendo que não era sua intenção, declarando seu amor por Sasuke aos quatro ventos, e depois...depois vem atrás de mim e quando lhe peço que me deixe em paz, me beija de novo? Não pense que me fará de peão nesse seu joguinho de passatempo, ouviu?

*SLAP* - estalou, ardido, um sonoro tapa na face do Sabaku.

_ Idiota! – Sakura gritava com a voz trêmula, engasgando-se com as lágrimas que não paravam de brotar dos olhos, tão vívidos, naquele cenho franzido em sofrimento.

_ ... – boquiaberto, o ruivo levou a mão até o local vermelho, que latejava em meio à pele alva.

_ É você quem eu amo! Não Sasuke! Ele é passado! Nunca senti por ele o mesmo que sinto por você, aqui! – agarra o tecido que lhe cobria o lado esquerdo do peito, com fúria – Sim, minha intenção era beijar o outro, não você! Mas aquele beijo mudou tudo! VOCÊ mudou tudo, Gaara! Agora, é com você que eu quero estar! É você quem eu quero beijar! Eu...Eu...EU TE AMO!

_ Sakura... – abobalhado diante das palavras que acabara de ouvir, sentiu o coração bater ainda mais forte dentro do peito. Num impulso, jogou-se por cima de Sakura, deitando-a no banco onde estavam sentados.

Olhou fixamente para as esmeraldas, banhadas em lágrimas cristalinas. Sorveu as lágrimas dela com beijos ternos, como se quisesse tirar dela todo e qualquer sofrimento do passado. Sakura agarrou-se aos cabelos da nuca dele, puxando-o de encontro a seus lábios. Ao pouco, as carícias esquentavam, por meio de mãos ávidas por descobrir, mas receosas pela timidez. Gaara abriu lentamente o zíper do vestido de Sakura, como uma criança que deseja curtir a emoção de abrir um presente.

Com os corpos úmidos pela chuva fria se amaram ao som das trovoadas, que retumbavam fortes, profundas, tais quais as batidas dos corações dos enamorados. Apesar da voracidade dos relâmpagos e trovões, Sakura não sentia medo nenhum...aliás, nem os percebia rasgando o céu sobre si. Nos braços de Gaara se sentia segura de qualquer mal. Com ele...não tinha medo de nada.

_ Sakura... – murmurou aos ouvidos da bela, que ainda se encontrava aninhada em seus braços.

_ Hai [3]? – respondeu, acarinhando o rosto de seu amor.

- Eu...tenho que ir embora agora... – um tom de pesar soou no timbre de Gaara.

_ O-O quê? – surpresa, se pôs sentada, fitando-o, incrédula.

_ Tenho assuntos urgentes a resolver em Suna...e não podem esperar. Sou o Kazekage...meu povo precisa de mim. Eu...sinto muito. – agora também sentado, apenas fitava o chão, evitando por seus jades no belo par de esmeraldas.

_ Então...é isso?... – levantou-se, acabando de vestir suas roupas.

_ Sakura...eu nunca vou me esquecer de você...eu prometo. – dizia, enquanto também vestia suas roupas, pensando em algo melhor pra falar.

_ Tudo bem, Gaara. Eu também não. – deu um singelo beijo na face do ruivo, virando-se para ir embora. Foi ela quem decidira arriscar naquela paixão avassaladora. O que ela esperava? Que ele abandonasse tudo por uma garota que acabara de conhecer melhor? Que a pedisse em casamento? Ora, Haruno Sakura! Quantas vezes tinha que repetir a si mesma?... "contos de fada não existem!" Tentava conter o soluço que o pranto lhe impunha, pondo-se a caminhar de volta ao baile. "Pelo menos senti o que é o amor".

_ Sakura... – os sentimentos de Gaara explodiam em seu coração. A sensação de perder sua flor de cerejeira depois de tê-la em seus braços era agonizante. Razão? Emoção? Afinal, era esse o fim?

Quando deu por si, Sakura sentiu seus pés presos pela areia. Uma sensação de euforia minando em seu corpo. Uma alegria que se fez completa quando ela ouviu o timbre grave chamar por seu nome.

_ Sakura! Espere! – correu ao encontro dela – Vem comigo! – aquela proposta mais soara como uma ordem.

_ I-Ir com você? – não escondeu a satisfação que brilhava em seu olhar por ouvir aquilo dele.

_ Sim! Por acaso você tem algo a perder se for comigo? – era visível a ansiedade no olhar do Sabaku.

_ Não mesmo! – respondeu animada, agarrando-se ao amado.

_ A propósito...Sakura... – murmurou, fitando a face da kunoichi.

_ Sim? – elevou seu rosto para mergulhar nos olhos dele.

_ Eu também te amo. – sussurou com doçura, tomando sua princesa em seus braços num beijo voluptuoso enquanto sumiam num sunshin de areia.

Dias depois, Tsunade recebe um pergaminho vindo de Suna, tendo como remetente sua pupila desaparecida. Lá se lia:

_"Yooo, Tsunade-sama! Morrendo de saudades de todos! Estou mandando essa carta para lhe assegurar de que estou bem, morando aqui em Suna. Vou me casar em breve com o amor da minha vida, o Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Assim que acabarmos de definir os preparativos, mandarei convite a todos. Por favor dê um forte abraço em Ino, Naruto e Sasuke por mim. Diga-lhes que tenho saudades e que logo que puder, irei visitá-los e que também espero visita deles aqui. Aliás, feliz Natal atrasado Tsunade-sama. Desculpe ter sumido sem te dar um abraço, mas é que esse Natal mudou a minha vida, pois dele ganhei o mais precioso e belo dos presentes: **o Amor**"_

* * *

**xx FIM xx**

* * *

NOTAS:

[1] Kusô = droga, merda

[2] Kami-sama = Deus

[3] Hai = sim


End file.
